The War Of Discord
by Natertot101
Summary: For years the War Of Discord has ravaged Equestria. Countless ponies have died trying to stop Discord and is dragon army, all have failed. Ponyville, the last true resort of the rebel forces, is starting to fall. But as all hope is seemingly lost, a new pony rises out of the ashes. Will he be enough to stop the Evil Lord Discord, or will he fail, and Equestria will be lost forever?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It all started a long time ago, a time when ponies and all other creatures where at harmony together. There was no fighting, no thievery, and most importantly no war. Until Discord awakened. He lifted the curse that confined them to the forest. Havoc quickly took over Equestria, and Discord assumed the throne as Lord Discord. And now in present day Equestria, peace and harmony are all but a distant memory.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

I awoke to the sound of a horn blaring. "Dragons incoming!" a pony screeched. At that warning I heard countless beats of wings and a low throaty cry, then clashing of steel and more screams. My name is Cloudmist, I am an alicorn with a tan coat and a dark brown mane. I have been fighting for the cause for 23 years now. The war started in the year 2137. When I joined the fight for the rebels I was 15, I am also 38 years old.

I am the commander of the alicorn brigade. We are also the fewest of the brigades but also the strongest. The last time I counted there are 20 including me. We also protect the higher officials such as Celestia and Luna. Now enough reflecting, I have a job to do. I grabbed by sword and armor and exited my quarters. As expected, there were at least 50 dragons in this attack. There were always at least 2 waves of dragons a day and about 50 dragons in eave wave.

Sword at the ready, I charged at the nearest dragon, which had an all white unicorn pinned to the ground, slashing at his face. I jumped into the air and kicked the dragon in the face, sending it reeling back. I raised my sword and slashed it in the face. It bellowed and through the blood, it lashed out with its front talons, I ducked and plunged my sword into its stomach. It fell and with a twitch it died. I looked at the pony behind me and helped him up. "Are you ok?" I asked. He brushed himself off and nodded, then galloped off.

I gathered myself and with a push, I was in the air. I looked around for the captain, and I caught a glimpse at a dragon with golden armor and a gold sword. I flew in the direction I saw him and looked around again. After a while I saw him battling the commander of the Pegasus brigade. Casting an armor piercing spell on my sword and darted over to him. It looked like the commander had things under control until he got slashed onto his and fell to the ground.

With a battle cry I stabbed the dragon in the back of the neck. With a scowl, I pulled my sword out of its neck. After an hour the dragons started to retreat. Although we did win, none of us celebrated. Every day it was like this, every day we lose more troops. And that is nothing to celebrate. Picking up a wounded earth pony, I headed for the infirmary. Using my horn, I opened the door and laid him down on the nearest empty bed.

Exiting the infirmary, I headed for the command center. There were muffled voices inside. "This shit is getting old! I say it's time to take the fight to Discord!" That was the voice of Celestia. "Celestia, with all due respect, we've already tried that, hell we have tried everything!" I opened the door to the tent and walked inside. There was twilight, the commander of the unicorn brigade, rainbow dash, the commander of the Pegasus brigade, and applejack, the commander of the earth pony brigade. Also Celestia, Luna, and a few elite guards. Luna looked at me, "Oh, hello commander Cloudmist." I saluted in response. "What are we discussing?" I asked. "we were talking about how we should go about the next month." Luna said. I nodded in response.

"And?" I continued. Luna sighed, "And, we can't decide to attack Discord at the heart or hold out longer." I frowned "Well we can't do either of those right now." I said. When we finished talking I heard the sound of another horn, "Dragons incoming!"


End file.
